The present invention relates generally to toy vehicles, and, more particularly, to remotely controlled, two-wheeled toy vehicles, such as motorcycles, capable of performing “wheelies” and/or driving/maneuvering in both a generally horizontal operating position and a generally vertical operating position.
Remote controlled, two-wheeled toys vehicles (i.e., motorcycles, motorbikes and scooters) are generally known. Consumers today, especially those that play with dynamic toys such as remote controlled motorcycles, desire realistic effects. “Popping a wheelie,” for example, is a maneuver or trick in which a bicycle, motorcycle or car has one or more of its wheels, for example its front wheel or wheels, momentarily lifted off of the ground. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to create a remotely controlled motorcycle, or any other remotely controlled vehicle, that is capable of performing such a maneuver for a variety of reasons.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create a remote controlled toy vehicle that is capable of quickly and easily “popping a wheelie” and/or driving/maneuvering in both a generally horizontal operating position and a generally vertical operating position. Specifically, it would be desirable to create a wheelie mechanism for a toy vehicle that lifts the front wheel(s) off of the ground, at least momentarily, such that the toy vehicle can be driven in a generally vertical configuration.